


Sudden Switching

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Switching, Switching bodies, Underlust Sans (Undertale), body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Thanks to some strange magic, Axe and Lust have swapped bodies! Let's see how they deal with it...(Based off of a request sent in on Tumblr by silver, I hope you like it sweetie! :3)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Fic Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436539
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Sudden Switching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> Big thank you to @Clehnian for beta reading this, I appreciate it!

When Lust had stepped through the portal to see his bonefriend, he hadn’t been expecting this. He looked down at his much larger, chipped hands, then back up at his own body staring at him. The last thing he remembered was the usual flash of light of the portal, and then waking up like this.

“Babe?” Lust asked, his voice sounding much more gravelly than usual.

The faint hunger at the back of his mind seemed to have changed; morphing from something more abstract into a very real physical absence. Lust was starved, and he could practically smell the sweets wafting from his own inventory. He took a step forwards, tilting his head as his body stepped back.

At that exact moment Crooks thumped down the stairs and burst into the room. He happily ran over and picked up Lust’s body for their usual hug, swinging Axe around. Lust winced as his body cringed and curled up into a defensive posture, quickly stepping up to intervene.

After a few minutes of talking, all of them came to the same reasonable conclusion: somehow Axe had been standing too close to the machine, and it had caused their souls to, for lack of a better term, swap. Neither of them were scientists any more, and Lust was more focused on soothing his mate than figuring out all the details.

He felt kind of weird, but Axe looked absolutely miserable. The poor thing was rattling, and Lust didn’t blame him. It must be terrifying to go from a tall, high LV, and high HP body to Lust’s squat frame.

Lust had quickly called his brother from Axe’s phone, explaining the situation as best he could. Both of their bros agreed that the safest situation was to take Axe back to Lusttale. Lust wasn’t exactly a pro at fighting, and they had no idea how LT would affect Axe’s soul. In his universe, at least they were closer to an Alphys who knew how to deal with lust magic in case anything went wrong.

That brought them back to Lust’s house, both of them sitting on the couch. It was just like most of their date nights, apart from the whole switching-bodies thing. Lust put on a random movie, and went to go rummage through the kitchen. He brought about three times the food he would normally take out of the fridge, already stuffing a water sausage into his mouth as he plopped back on the couch.

Axe stayed where he was, practically curled up on the opposite corner. His eyelights were tiny pinpricks in his skull, and Lust’s heightened senses could clearly pick out the soft rattling. It hurt him to see Axe so closed off again, but he didn’t know what to do about it. Usually there was one method that always opened Axe up a bit, but Lust wasn’t sure it would work if Axe wasn’t hungry.

“Want some, sweetheart?” He asked, holding out a packet of chisps. He threw in his usual wink for good measure, since that alway made Axe smile.

Axe just shook his head, and Lust frowned. He put a few chisps into his own mouth, crunching them with his large fangs as he turned to watch the tv. He was probably just being stupid about this. Just because he and Axe had been together for almost a year now didn’t mean Lust was entitled to some kind of special treatment. Axe would probably always have some level of paranoia towards Lust, and that was just being aggravated by the switch.

Lust was shaken from his self-deprecating thought spiral by a small hand on his elbow. He turned to look at Axe, but Axe kept his head down. Lust reached up and gently covered Axe’s hand with his, gently rubbing it for a moment. He let Axe pull his hand away, smiling softly as he folded his hands in his lap. Axe had always been good at reading Lust, and he could probably tell when Lust was thinking bad things about himself.

“Pass me that?” Axe pointed at one of the Tupperware boxes of brownies that Pink had stress-cooked a few days ago. They were absolutely decadent, with white chocolate chips and squares of fudge peppered through them. Lust had enjoyed a few squares, but there were still a lot of them left.

Lust picked up the box, holding it out to Axe. He smiled softly as Axe grabbed it, practically ripping the lid off. Lust’s stomach growled a bit as he saw Axe take a bite, and he quickly turned to get something else to eat. He ripped open a box of Pocky, crunching down three of the sweet sticks in one go. He was hungry for more than just food, but if he focused on the hole inside of him then maybe he could ignore his craving for physical contact. There was no actual LT in his body, so it was just habit making him pine after Axe.

Just as he was getting into the movie, he felt Axe tugging at his left arm. Lust forced his body to relax, letting Axe lift his arm up and out of the way. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a small body in his lap, the soft ecto of his body feeling wonderful against Axe’s solid bones. Lust was honestly impressed that he managed to keep himself still, and after a moment he relaxed back into the couch and let Axe position himself how he wanted.

Lust acted like most of his attention was still on the movie, keeping his hands on the couch. He would take this slow, and let Axe do whatever he wanted. He felt his face heating up as Axe’s fingers pressed against his lips, feeding him a piece of brownie. Axe was so sweet, and Lust hoped he wouldn’t make Axe uncomfortable. There was something so intimate about having someone snuggling into him and feeding the hunger inside of him, and Lust’s magic fluttered as he eagerly accepted the attention.

Axe squirmed in his lap, and Lust finally glanced down at him. Axe’s face and chest were glowing with magic, and his hands were folded in his lap in a very obvious way. Lust knew exactly that that meant. Oh, poor baby…

“Heat setting in?” Lust asked sympathetically, petting Axe’s coronal suture in a way he knew his bonefriend enjoyed.

Axe whimpered, leaning into the touch. “Yeah.” He made Lust’s voice sound deliciously husky, and Lust smiled.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” Lust cooed, resting one hand on Axe’s hip and squeezing. “You gonna let me take care of you, darling?”

Axe nodded frantically, his eyesights rolling back into his skull as Lust scratched his coronal suture more. LT was a bitch when it got intense, and there was nothing that would help it besides one—or five—good orgasms. Lust wasn’t particularly attracted to his own body, but he did love the soul that was inside it. He would just have to get over his self-loathing for a couple of hours to help Axe.

Lust relished in Axe’s little gasp as he picked Axe up, enjoying the chance to be the one doing the lifting for once. He held Axe bridal style, nuzzling the top of Axe's skull as he curled up. Lust immediately started for the bedroom, a feral grin stretching across his face.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll make you feel amazing,” Lust purred.

This was one promise he knew he could keep. He knew all of his own weak spots, and exactly what worked when that aching burn of lust just wouldn't go away. This body swap might not have been planned, but it wouldn’t stop him from showering Axe with all the love he deserved.


End file.
